Car tu portes mon nom
by Tenshimizu
Summary: SongFic. Les pensée de Tenten, comment vitelle son passé et un petit cadeau de l'homme aimé...


Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimer : N'est-ce pas du vol de les utilisés sans l'autorisation de Masashi Kishimoto ?

Note : Ceux qui n'aime pas TenNeji peuvent ne pas lire cette song-fic

Note2 : Ma song-fic est tirée de la chanson de Diams « Car tu porte mon nom» tiré de l'album « dans ma bulle »

Note 3 « » sont les pensée de Tenten quand c'est narré

_: italique : pensée par rapport à la chanson_

**_: gras et italique : les paroles de la chanson _**

Note 4: Cela doit ennuyer ceux qui me lis, car j'ai posté Quatre saison hier mais j'ai du temps donc j'écris...voilà le résultat.

**Car tu portes mon nom**

Tenten arrive devant sa forge, elle soupir en poussant la porte. Son regard balaye l'endroit elle se pose après sur une petite table où se trouvait son bandeau frontale. Elle s'approche de celui-ci passe doucement ses doigts sur le fer puis le délaisse et se dirige vers le fond de la pièce pour commencer à faire fondre un tas de métal à côté de son principale outils de travail.

Puis elle se dirige vers un petit appareil faisant diffusant de la musique.

« Tiens ? Encore cette chanson. Tu vas voir elle nous ressemble »

¨¨¨

Elle ferme les yeux prête à être engloutit une fois de plus par ses pensées.

_**Comment te dire c'que j'ai sur l'cœur ? **_

_Je ne sais pas non plus mais sache que moi je te cacherai rien_

_**A l'heure qu'il est, j'suis qu'une p'tite sœur qui ne veut être baby sitter**_

_Je viens d'une famille nombreuse_

_Trois sœur…Je suis la dernière _

_Alors le baby sitting je ne l'ai connu qu'en mission _

_Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire…_

_Je comprend d'ailleurs toujours pas comment Iruka-sensei peu faire son métier. _

_¨¨¨_

_**J'étais violente avant, j'avais dans le ventre**_

_J'était la fille la plus forte des aspirants Ninja de Konoha_

_Même les garçons avaient peur de moi…_

_Je ne compte plus les fois…_

_Que Lee à reçut des coups _

_Je n'avais que ma force pour moi _

_Parce que j'avais…_

_**De la rancœur à revendre, j'étais jamais dans les rangs**_

_Voilà c'était ça…_

_J'étais la plus forte mais… _

_J'était toujours mise à l'écart_

_L'équipe Gai _

_D'ailleurs celle-ci c'était Neji et Lee _

_Avec Gai-sensei bien sûr _

_Moi, je n'en faisais pas vraiment partie _

_**J'étais féline et solitaire en cachette**_

_J'avais de l'adresse comme j'en est toujours_

_Ma démarche était furtive _

_J'arrivais même à surprendre Neji _

_Mais…_

_La solitude me pesait _

_J'étais seule _

_Malgré moi…_

_Personne ne le voyait _

_**Solide et masculine de la tête aux baskets**_

_J'étais qualifiée comme aujourd'hui de fille solide_

_Ma force aidée à cette opinion _

_Les garçons ne faisaient pas attention à moi _

_Où juste pour l'entraînement. _

_Autant qu'ils soient _

_Pour eux…_

_J'étais une des leurs _

_Un garçon voilà ce qu'il voyait en moi _

_Un garçon manqué jusqu'au sandale _

_¨¨¨_

_**Vu qu'a la famille ne tenait qu'a un coup d'fil**_

_Je n'ai jamais été très liée avec eux_

_Mais maintenant encore plus_

_Le temps a encore détérioré cette relation_

_Si je n'appelle pas _

_Ce n'est pas eux qui vont faire le premier pas. _

_**J'ai compris, j'ai pas tout dit, mais j'ai repris ma routine**_

_Je l'ai vite compris, oui _

_Je ne leur disais pas mes peines _

_A quoi bon ? _

_Ont étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre _

_J'aurais pourtant voulu me confier _

_Mais cela était impossible _

_Alors je faisais comme si de rien n'était _

_**J'me suis demander à quoi bon vivre, à quoi bon rester**_

_Plus d'une fois mon existence ma parue…inutile_

_Je ne suis rien pour ma famille _

_Je ne suis rien pour mon équipe _

_Je n'ai même pas de vrai ami _

_C'était ça que je me disais à l'époque _

_Des fois il m'arrive encore de le penser _

_Mais j'ai des amis maintenant _

_Puis, je t'ai toi _

_Alors je m'accroche à la vie _

_Comme je l'ai fait jusqu'ici._

_**J'ai cherché dans les livres un peu de paix, un peu de respect**_

_Mais en attendant_

_Avant toi _

_J'étais mal _

_Je me suis mise à lire _

_Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire _

_Je me disais que les livres pourraient m'apprendre _

_M'apprendre comment ils pourraient me voir _

_Comment gagner leur respect _

_J'ai lu cette histoire et voulu lui ressembler _

_A cette grande femme _

_Maintenant devenue Hokage _

_Tsunade_

_Puis on a commencé à me remarquer _

_Certains amis_

_Des filles _

_Mes premières vraies amies _

_Alors je suis devenue pathétique _

_**J'ai attendu des heures auprès du téléphone**_

¨¨¨

_**Je croyais mon père mort, mais on la vue sur le globe **_

_**Alors pas si facile d'être le fruit d'un fugitif**_

_Ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était mort_

_Que c'était un formidable ninja _

_Que je pouvais être fière de lui…_

_Pourtant on en parlés jamais à la maison _

_Puis j'ai compris pourquoi _

_Mon père a déserté Konoha... _

_Peu avant ma naissance _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi _

_Ma famille n'en parle pas _

_Mais depuis je me sens mal _

_Si Konoha savait…_

_Les regards changeraient _

_Comme la famille Uchiwa _

_Je comprends enfin…_

_Ce n'est pas facile de vivre en sachant _

_Qu'on est l'enfant d'un fugitif…_

_Gens mépriser au-delà de presque tout…_

_**Finirais-je par fuir moi aussi sans te donner la vie ?**_

_J'en suis incapable de fuir…_

_Plutôt te fuir toi…_

_Mon père à ruiner ma famille _

_En partant, il a emporté avec lui _

_La signification même de ce mot _

_Alors…_

_**Non, je le jure mon enfant tu verras le monde**_

_**Et tu seras l'amour car tu porteras mon nom**_

_Mon nom… _

_Pas celui de ma famille…_

_Le miens, celui que je me suis inventée _

_Celui que tout le monde connaît _

_Tetsu…_

_**Ni le ciel ni les étoiles ne m'éloignent de toi **_

_**Je te donnerai un père et une voix**_

_Un père tu en as un mais…_

_Il n'est pas là _

_Il ne c'est même pas pour toi _

_Mais je lui dirais…_

_S'il faut, je t'en trouverai un autre _

_Mais plus important…_

_Je ferrai tout pour que tu choisis ta voix_

_Quelque elle soit _

_Ninja ou pas. _

_**Je le jure je serai là, du berceau à la tombe**_

_Cela je peux te l'affirmer car..._

_Quand j'ai appris _

_Que je te portais... p__ortais une vie _

_J'ai fait une croix sur ma voie de ninja _

_**Je ne murerais pas de cette façon là**_

_Je t'accompagnerai quel que soit ton choix_

**_Je serai le monde car tu porteras mon nom_**

¨¨¨

_**Adolescente je n'me voyais pas être femme**_

_Il a fallu longtemps avant que je considère comme tel_

_Les garçons n'y aidant pas…_

_Je crois que je m'en suis rendu compte _

_Quand il a posé les yeux sur moi... _

_En tant que tel _

_En tant que femme _

_Maintenant je suis connu comme étant _

_La plus belle femme de Konoha _

_Cela me fait sourire _

_Alors que comme garçon même eux n'était pas pire _

_**Les adultes étaient lâches faces aux gosses de mon âge**_

_**Toujours en quête de l'enfant parfait**_

_Moi je n'ai pas vraiment connu ça_

_Mais il est vrai que Gai-sensei n'a pas fait attention à moi _

_Je ne connais rien à ses trucs familiaux _

_Cela ne me donnait pas envie _

_Quand je voyais Neji _

_Lui l'enfant ou plutôt..._

_Le ninja idéale _

_Traîné dans la boue parce qu'il…_

_N'était pas encore parfait…_

_Où plutôt trôt..._

_Mais pas né du bon côté de la branche _

_**Les mères enquêtaient sur leurs mômes tandis que la mienne partait **_

_**Trop souvent seule, j'ai fini par comprendre**_

_Ma mère n'était jamais là_

_Sauf pour Ten et Tenhen _

_Les jumelles _

_J'étais ninja cela ne lui plaisait pas _

_Du moins cela lui rappelait trop mauvais souvenir _

_A douze ans elle m'a confié à Hen _

_En oubliant qu'elle était déjà plus de se monde _

_J'étais seule et j'ai compris _

_**Que l'argent était la faim et que sa fille est gourmande**_

_**Alors ma mère je l'ai aimée secrètement **_

_Je ne lui en veux pas de ce qu'elle m'a fait_

_Après tout je ne serais pas…_

_Celle que je suis maintenant _

_Malgré sa maladresse j'ai continué à l'aimer _

_A l'aimer…_

_**Maladroitement, j'lai aimée démesurément**_

_**Tout cet amour qu'on à gâché, on le rattrape**_

_Depuis que je lui parle de toi_

_On renoue des liens _

_**Mais j'naurai jamais assez d'une vie pour lui rendre hommage**_

_**Si je te parle de ma mère c'est que je n'ai qu'elle**_

_Enfin mes soeurs son trop jeune pour faire quoi que se soit _

_**Ta grand-mère est une reine et sa force je te lègue**_

_**Souviens-toi qu'elle est ton sang, qu'elle est le pourquoi de ton cran** _

_**Qu'elle était grande et qu'il faudra qu'on lui ressemble** _

_Oui car malgré tout elle était toujours là _

_Pour veiller sur moi _

_Même de loin _

_Avoir le courage de continuer _

_Alors que son mari était parti _

_Qu'une de ses filles n'était plus en vie _

**_Mon enfant, tu ne regretteras pas le monde _**

_**Et tu connaîtras l'amour car tu portes mon nom** _

_¨¨¨_

_J'ai grandi je le sais, je ne suis plus la même __Tu ne sais pas à quel point _

_Souvent en regardant les photos _

_Je ne me reconnais pas _

_J'ai du mal à m'imaginer _

_Telle que je suis dans la glace _

_Mais je ne suis plus la même _

_Dans… _

_**Mon cœur si faible a retrouvé tous ses repères** _

**_Je le jure, je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai reçu _**

_Mais sois sûr que te dispenserai des blessures _

_**Je le jure je t'épargnerai les peines, ouais** _

_Bien sûr je ne pourrais pas te protéger de tout _

_Mais je serai là malgré tout _

_Je te consolerai _

_Je ferai en sorte que tes blessures _

_Ne soit en rien pareil avec les miennes _

_Que toi tu ne pense pas _

_Que c'est peut-être à cause de toi _

_Que ton père est partit _

_**Je le jure toujours ton ciel dans la marelle**_

_Je serai ton point de chute comme ce jeu _

_Ce jeu que je n'ai jamais jouer _

_Garçon manqué je n'ai pas connu _

_Ce jeu de petite fille _

_¨¨¨ _

_**Au fait, ton papa m'attend quelque part** _

_Il m'arrive souvent de l'espérer _

_**Des fois je crois le voir, mais il ne te ressemble pas, nan** _

_Ton papa est Anbu_

_Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire normalement _

_Alors je crois apercevoir sa longue crinière noire _

_Choses que l'ont à en commun _

_La couleur de nos cheveux _

_En plus de toi…_

_Donc tu auras quand même un peu de lui _

_Même si cela vient de moi aussi. _

_**Je l'imagine père, je l'imagine mari** _

_Même si je peux l'imaginé père _

_Je sais que cela sera difficile _

_Il faudrait déjà que je lui annonce _

_Mais a aucun moment je ne l'imagine mari _

_Je n'aime pas cette idée de mariage _

_De toute façon _

_C'est un Hûyga…sa famille ne voudrait pas _

_**Je l'imagine fière, je l'image fragile** _

_Fière ton papa l'a toujours était _

_Un peu trop parfois _

_Cela lui a jouer des tours _

_Il regardait les autres de haut… _

_Avant Naruto _

_¨¨ _

_Fragile ? _

_Il l'était _

_Même s'il essayait de le caché _

_Sa famille _

_Sa condition _

_Le faisait souffrir _

_Une fois de plus _

_Naruto à tout arranger _

_Pour qu'il ne soit plus prisonnier _

_De ce qu'il croyait sa destinée _

_¨¨_

_**Je ne nous visualise à trois dans le parc, toi sur la balançoire** _

_**Puis tout les trois dans le sable** _

_Il m'arrive de rêver de tous cela oui _

_Mais je sais très bien que cela est impossible _

_Mais ne t'en fais je te l'ai dit _

_Je te trouverai un père ou du moins un exemple _

_¨¨¨_

_**Je m'imagine mère, je m'imagine bénie** _

_Il n'y a pas longtemps que je m'imagine mère _

_Bénie ? _

_Peut-être… _

_Je le serai quand je te donnerai vraiment la vie _

**_Je m'imagine fière d'avoir la vie. _**

_Maintenant c'est le cas…_

_Il m'a fallut un moment _

_Mais finalement j'ai reçut le plus beau des cadeaux _

_**On sera beaux, crois-moi on sera bien dans ce monde** _

**_Avec le temps on sera pleins et vous porterez mon nom. _**

_Pour ma part tu me suffis _

_Pour l'instant je ne m'imagine _

_Pas autre présent _

_Ni enfant que toi. _

_¨¨¨ _

Tenten ouvre les yeux . Elle passe sa main sur son ventre doucement. Cette chanson l'avait aidé à prendre une décision.

Elle arrête la fonde du métal et alla s'asseoir à une petite table puis prit un plume et une feuille.

' Neji. Ce n'est pas un code. Tu vas être papa.'

Elle espérait que ce qu'elle avait mis se réaliserai

Qu'il serait d'où venait le message mais surtout de qui.

« Sinon ne t'en fais pas car, tu porteras mon nom »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Salut ! Alors c'est ma première song-fic Naruto, ninja et chanson pas évident à marier donc j'aimerai vos impressions. Sayonara **


End file.
